Untitled
by Flame-sama
Summary: AU This is just a story about if everyone were to met when they were younger, set in the fudal era. 'Im sorry Kagome, I didn't mean it that way...' he trailed off smelling the sent of her tears snippet from the story
1. Ch 1: They meet Part 1

As 5 year-old Kagome Higureshi was walking to her miko training, she heard shouting at the edge of the village. Being the curious girl that she was she decided to investigate. When she reached the source of the shouting she found a group of the village children shouting and throwing rocks at a young boy no older than herself. The boy was dressed all in red, had silver hair and golden eyes that were clenched shut in pain.

Kag's POV

'I don't get it why are they throwing rocks at him. I can tell he's not from around here, but they usually welcome all of our guests.'

Author's POV

That's when she noticed the silver dog-ears that were barley visible on top of his head.

Kag's POV

That's when I got it. They were throwing rocks at him because he was a hanyo. _'Well I just wont have any of that! I'll just have to make them stop.'_

Author's POV

And with that last thought she walked over to the group of children and yelled a "STOP!" at once all motion ceced, the entire area was motionless.

Inu's POV

I heard someone shout STOP and then I was no longer bombarded by the objects that those village children were throwing at me. I wondered who had the power to stop the children and I marveled at the fact that they had stopped the beating, but I am no fool, usually if someone stops the beatings then they will do much worse themselves.

Author's POV

One of the older boys was brave enough to face whatever the young miko-in-training would throw at him and said, "But Kagome-chan," and was cut off when the young girl ehmed, so he corrected himself. "But Kagome-_sama_, he is a mere hanyo and is undeserving of your kindness"

To which she replied "and you are?" her voice heavy with sarcasm.

"Of,…of course I am, I mean… why wouldn't I be?" he asked to which Kagome snorted.

Kag's POV

How stupid does he think I am? I can tell he's trying to pull something, id better be on my guard.

Author's POV

"And why should _you_? Is it because you are trying to make my decisions for me? Or is it because you are trying to undermine my authority? OH! I've got it, its because you attack the defenseless and then precede to lie to me about why you are attacking them? And just because he is different from you, that gives you the right to throw stuff and yell at him without justification?"

Inu's POV

I am amazed, here this girl, who had the title Lady when, was defending me, and she hadn't even asked to know what was going on. This was defiantly something that didn't happen every day.

End Chapter 1  
Ok this is the first chapter and i just wanted to write a story about when everyone was little. so if you want the next chapter please review and flame's just add to my fire powers! ok well, see ya,

Flame-sama


	2. Ch 2: They meet Part 2

Ok this is the second chapter and I still havent thought of a story name! if anyone thinks of one please tell me in an review. Ok here's a recap of what happened last time:

Kag's POV  
_'Well I just wont have any of that! I'll just have to make them stop.'_  
How stupid does he think I am? I can tell he's trying to pull something, id better be on my guard.  
Inu's POV  
I am amazed, here this girl, who had the title Lady, was defending me, and she hadn't even asked to know what was going on. This was defiantly something that didn't happen every day.

This Time:

Author POV  
"But,… But,… But,…" the boy stuttered avoiding her eyes, for if looks could kill the whole group would be dead 5 times over and he would be dead 10 times over especially when her eyes glowed the pinkish-white of her miko powers. Somehow the group had forgotten that the innocent looking 5 year old girl could terrify anyone with just a look and that she protected youlki from harm as long as they didn't give her a reason to attack she wouldn't. And what made matters worse in some villagers eyes was that their miko-in-training would then invite trouble by letting the youlki stay in or around the village.

"No Buts! I don't want any excuses you should be ashamed, all of you!" Kagome said giving a heated glare to the village children. "I know better than to ask you to apologize because then you all would go home and make up some story about me being mean and abusing my authority. So go home right now! And I suggest that you find a different pass time, because if I catch any of you doing this again, I will nail a permanent ofuda to your door and windows to keep you in!" and with that everyone cleared out heads down in humiliation, all except the first boy who stayed put, the very image of defiance.

Kag's POV

'Oh grate! Now what's he want?" I wondered, "I thought I told you to go home _itoko_." I spat out the name like a piece of rotten fruit, while I adore my Obasan and Ojiki, I despise their son.

Inu POV

'I wonder why she hates her cousin, 'cause by the way she spat out the name, she would rather if he had not been born, sounds like my brother's and my relationship.'

Author POV

"Just because you're going to be the village miko, when you're older, you think that you can boss me around. Well I have news for you, you cant _Itoko-chan_! I'm not the only one who thinks so, most of the older kids agree with me, and we wont listen to you, or your threats, any longer." When Tiguro (Kag's cousin) finished his rant, Kagome's head which had been held up high before in the picture of confidence, was now hanging low, and her unseen eyes slowly filled with tears.

Inu POV

Once the older boy had finished his rant I looked over at the girl to see her reaction, but to my surprise her head was down and the sent of salt was in the air. I traced it back to the girl, only to find out that she was crying! And I noticed that the girl's aura that had been spread out to blanket the area, had receded to just barely surrounding her. I also noticed that her aura had shifted to what could only be described as sadness and deep hurt, the exact opposite to what it had been. This made me angry that the boy would hurt the girl but I held my tung I didn't want to be noticed and beaten up over it.

Kag Pov

'How dare he say that to me! I know he was brought up better than this!' I thought as I silently cried. I know better than to let him see my tears, least he ridicule me more. I need to get to my lessons or else Kaede-sama will come looking for me, and I need to get that boy to her to see what she can do for him.

Normal Pov

Slowly Kagome raised her head and went over to where the boy was still sitting and said, "Hello, my name is Kagome. What's your name?"

"In… Inuyasha." He hesitantly replied.

"Hey! I wasn't done talking to you! And get away from that thing! No self-respecting miko or miko in training would let any creature with just a drop of youki blood in them live!" Tiguro tried to order Kagome.

"Well I'm done talking to you! Leave him alone! And do you really think that I care what you say or think? 'Cause I don't! Or have you forgotten about Kilala and Shippo?" Kagome replied angrily. To Inuyasha she said, "come on, I need to get to Kaede-sama's for my lesson and she can bandage your cuts." And with that Kagome promptly grabbed Inuyasha's hand and dragged him with her, off to the center of the village.

End Chapter 2

Next Chapter-

Kaede is introduced along with Shippo, Souta, and Kag's mom.

Sango, Kilala, & Miroku will be mentioned next chapter and might be introduced but I'm not sure.

Sassydancer: of course you're not sure! You only have half of the next chapter written!

Me: hey! Its not my fault that things that can happen later pop up instead of stuff for the beginning!

Sassydancer: yes it is.

Me: well I can't help it!

Sassydancer: well R&R people, you know you want to. Go on push the button.

Me: if I don't get at least 4 reviews I won't update the next chapter. And Sassydancer doesn't count, 'cause she's my beta and it is **_MANDITORY_** that she review.

Ja!


	3. Ch 3: Meet Kaede, & what Kagome has done

AN: I'm sorry it took me so long to update, but I was on computer restriction. So please dont flame me for takeing so long to update!

Last Chapter:

"I thought I told you to go home, _itoko_."

And her unseen eyes were slowly filling up with tears.

Chapter 3:

Kag Pov

"Kaede-sama!" I called as I pushed the reed mat away to enter the hut, "I have a visitor with me!"

Normal Pov

"And how is ye today Kagome?" came Kaede's voice from right behind the two.

Kagome who was used to this simply replied, "I am fine Kaede-sama," while Inuyasha quickly hid his surprise.

"And ye's family?"

"They are fine as well, though Souta has a slight cough." Kagome said while sitting down & motioned for Inuyasha to do the same.

"Who is this?" Kaede asked motioning to Inuyasha.

"His name is Inuyasha. Itoko Tiguro and the others were throwing rocks and insults at him, so…"

"You stopped them, am I correct?"

"Yes."

"Kagome your trust and faith in others is awe inspiring, but you know what the villagers are saying." Kaede cautioned. When Kaede said this Inuyasha wondered just what was going on in this village; first he's being beaten up by village children, nothing out of the ordinary there; then he's rescued by a 5 year old miko-in-training, that in its self is puzzling to say the least; and finally that same girl apparently has a whole village if not in an uproar then at least talking about her.

"I know but I trust in my instincts even if others don't." Kagome replied sadly.

"I understand that, and I trust in your instincts because mine have never proved me wrong. Not only that but it was you who found the demon-slayer's friend and companion and nursed her back to health; thus, earning her mistresses and her respect and friendship, even when Tiguro tried to kill Kilala off, you stood firm at the entryway blocking the path to her, and you also repeated your actions when it was time for Kilala to have her litter of kittens, so that Songo would be able to make sure that everything went smoothly, and in the end Kilala brought one of her kittens to you to imprint _your_ sent into her memory and _then_ she brought all of the kittens to Songo." Kaede reminded Kagome. "And it was you who found the cure for Miroku when he was poisoned. It was you who found Shippo and refused to let anyone come anywhere near him, when most everyone thought that you were crazy for taking in a young fox demon, and tried to kill him." Kaede continued to console the young girl.

Inu Pov-

'Wow she did all that? No wonder I'm having a hard time picking out her sent since there are so many on her that there covering hers.'

Kag Pov-

'That's right! I did do all of that! Even when some threatened to throw me out of the village!' I thought as my face lit up 'and Kilala's been coming and putting that one kitten in my futon almost every night now! And she's even started to follow me around and she keeps helping me in every way that she can! It's almost as if Kilala is choosing me to be her kitten's friend and mistress like Songo is to Kilala!' at this thought my eyes got really huge. 'But while it will be wonderful and is wonderful I will also need to parole the village even more than usual to make sure that Tiguro doesn't get his hands on her! Or hurt her! That would be even worse than the villagers actually kicking me out of the village would!'

Kaede's Pov

Ah I see I've gotten through to her, and now that she has found another her same age; that doesn't call her a traitor behind her back and then pretend to be her friend, lets just hope that he will stay a while or at least visit us often. So lets see if they become friends that makes a grand total of 1…2…3… three true friends that Kagome will have.

End Chapter 3

All right there's chapter three I hope you enjoyed it! It's a bit longer than my last two chapters but I don't know how long my next chapter will be, but since I'm going away for Spring Break don't expect any updates really soon. But I will try to work on my stories while I'm away.


	4. Ch 4:

Ok well this is the next chapter. I still haven't come up with a title and would greatly appreciate any title ideas.

Well now that I'm done here's the next chapter:

Last time:

Inu Pov-

'Wow she did all that? No wonder I'm having a hard time picking out her sent since there are so many on her that there covering hers.'

Kag POV-

'But while it would be wonderful and is wonderful I will also need to parole the village even more than usual to make sure that Tiguro doesn't get his hands on her! Or hurt her! That would be even worse than the villagers actually kicking me out of the village would!'

Chapter 4:

Author Pov-

"Now. It's time for ye's lesson." Kaede announced.

"What will we be doing today Kaede-sama?" Kagome asked while Inuyasha became interested, because he had always stayed clear of any and all miko's so this would be his first time seeing their powers up close.

"Today we will be starting on miko barriers."

After the lesson

As Kagome & Inuyasha were heading towards Kagome's house they heard someone yell out Kagome's name milliseconds before a large auburn furball, or better known as a young kitsuine, shoot into Kagome's stomach and would have knocked her over if she hadn't known that he was coming.

"Hello Shippo-chan, Kaede-sama gave me some herbs to give to Souta, how is he doing? Any better?"

"No, he's coughing more an insists that he's fine but, he nearly lost his lunch." The young Kitsuine said in a rush.

"Ok," Kagome sighed. "Now Shippo-chan, I want you to meet Inuyasha, and Inuyasha this is Shippo-chan, he's a fox kit who we took in when his parents died." Kagome introduced leading the way into the elaborate hut and then entered a separate room, and came back only to enter another room where they could hear faint coughing from and the low murmurs.

"Hello, and who might you be?" a feminine voice asked from right beside Inuyasha.

Startled, but quickly covering it up, Inuyasha looked up to see a woman who looked like an older version of the girl who had just left the room. "I'm Inuyasha." He said somewhat hesitantly.

"Oh, well hello then, are you a friend of Kagome's? I'm her mother Aiko." The young woman said kindly.

"Well,…um,…ah,…" Inuyasha tried to come up with something to say.

"Oh, I get it, she helped you out, dragged you to Kaede-sama's with her, then when her lesson was over dragged you here, correct?"

"Um, well yes."

"Well, that clears that up, do you have anyplace to go?"

"Well…not really, I mean I'll probably go find a tree to go sleep in," the young boy said hesitantly not really sure how to answer the question properly.

"OH no, that wont do, not at all!" she exclaimed, "Shippo!"

"Hai? What do you want me to do?"  
"Go and find Sango and Miroku, tell them that Miroku is to find a suitable room for our new guest near his preferably, Sango and Kilala are to go to the storeroom and get a futon and blankets to put in the room, and after giving out the instructions you are to go with Miroku and make sure that the firepit is in working condition then, get wood for it and a flint." Aiko gave the Kit rapid-fire instructions. "Got all that?"

"Hai!" the kit answered then ran off to do what he had been told to do, while Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded. While Inuyasha stood there staring off into space, Kagome came out of the sick room.

well that's chapter four, i hope you enjoyed it. Please Review  
Flame-sama


	5. Ch 5: Lady Kikyo Returns Part 1

Flame-sama: I just realized that I have not been doing my disclaimer and therefore this one will serve for my whole story.

Sassydancer: Flame, hurry up already! They want to get to the story already, right? (Looks to audience)

Audience: Yea!

Sassy: See I told you! (Turns around and starts paying the audience with chocolate while Flame does the disclaimer)

Flame: I do not in any form own the series of Inuyasha (but I do own the 2nd movie!)

Flame:(looks at Sassy) Ooooo! Is that what I think it is? (Looks to confirm her suspicions) it is! Please give me some! (Looks at Sassy with big kitten eyes (Flame _is_ part cat that's why there not puppy eyes))

Sassy: (starts backing away slowly trying to hide the chocolate behind her back.)

**Last Time:**

"**Go and find Sango and Miroku, tell them that Miroku is to find a suitable room for our new guest near his preferably, Sango and Kilala are to go to the storeroom and get a futon and blankets to put in the room, and after giving out the instructions you are to go with Miroku and make sure that the firepit is in working condition then, get wood for it and a flint." Aiko gave the Kit rapid-fire instructions. "Got all that?"**

"**Hai!" the kit answered then ran off to do what he had been told to do, while Inuyasha just stood there dumbfounded. While Inuyasha stood there staring off into space, Kagome came out of the sick room.**

This Time:

Chapter 5: Lady Kikyo Returns

"I see you met mama," Kagome said seeing Inuyasha's dazed state. "Don't worry you'll get used to her, do you want to go and meet everyone?"

"Sure, I guess."

"Alright lets get going!" and with that Kagome lead the way to where she sensed her friends to be. When the two reach Kagome's friends (soon to be Inuyasha's too) Kagome introduces them to one another, " Inuyasha I would like you to meet Sango, Miroku, Kilala, and I think you already met Shippo. Everyone please meet Inuyasha."

"Hello Inuyasha," Sango greeted Inuyasha while Kilala came up to him and rubbed against his legs.

"Hello Inuyasha it's nice to meet you." Miroku said then they all heard yelling outside.

They went to see what was the matter they saw someone running down the path yelling, "Lady Kikyo's coming! Lady Kikyo's coming!"

"Who's this 'Lady Kikyo' person?" Inuyasha asked Kagome.

"Lady Kikyo is a Miko who used to live here until two years ago when she left leaving my training to Lady Kaede. We've been hearing that she was in the area but she has been before and never came to even stay the night so maybe she'll stay for a while." Kagome answered Inuyasha's question then said, "I must go and greet her seeing as I was her student at one point, does anyone want to come with me?" she asked.

Miroku was the only one who wanted to come and so they left the others at Kagome's hut. When the two reached the entrance to the village Kikyo was just dismounting her horse. Kagome walked up and said, "Hello Lady Kikyo, is there anything that I can do for you?"

"No. Kagome, how has the village faired in my absence? How has your training gone?" Kikyo asked her former student.

"The village is fine, and I am about to learn how to put my powers into an arrow." Kagome replied.

"Can you sense demonic presence's yet?"

"A little bit"

"So that's probably why you don't seem to sense the weak demonic aura surrounding the village."

"Huh? What demonic aura? Is it threatening or peaceful?" Kagome asked while Miroku listened eagerly.

"It is peaceful for now but we must banish it before it decides to attack an innocent villager." And with that said Kikyo started walking towards where she felt the aura originates from at a fast pace with Kagome and Miroku following her, by the time they got as far as Kagome's family's hut she felt the aura's also and immediately knew who Kikyo was sensing.

"Lady Kikyo, I can 'feel' the aura's!" Kagome announced excitedly for she usually had to be practically next to the demon to sense it.

"What do you mean 'aura's'? I only sense one weak aura." Kikyo demanded Kagome to answer her.

"I mean exactly what I said. I 'feel' 3 distinctly separate aura's." Kagome replied with questions in her eyes. 'Why can Lady Kikyo only sense one weak aura when I can 'feel' all 3? Is it because I know the demons? Because I recognize these aura's, one's Shippo, another's Kilala, and the weaker one that seems to also be human at the same time is Inuyasha because he's a half-demon. Strange I can also 'feel' Miroku's wind tunnel!' Kagome thought in rapid succession.

A second after Kagome answered her Kikyo realized something, "Kagome did you just say that you _felt_ the aura's!" Kikyo demanded.

"Yea…Yes,…but what does that have to do with anything?" Kagome said nervously.

"Do you know the difference between sensing and feeling Kagome?"

"No, no I don't. It, it's not bad is it? That I'm feeling instead of sensing?"

"Not really but you had better not let anyone else know about this, you understand? And you boy, you're not to tell _anyone_ got it?" the two children nodded their heads to show their understanding. "Now Kagome, this is your hut is it not?" Kagome nodded. "Why do you think that the aura permeates your hut when it should obviously be able to note that you, even if you are in training, are a miko?"

"Lady Kikyo, all three of the aura's are familiar to me, so it is probably just my friends." Kagome said not noticing until she had finished that Kikyo's expression had turned dark.

Flame: I could end the chapter here but, I wont just yet.

"What do you mean, 'all three of the aura's are familiar' to you and why would _demons _be _your_ friends? You are a _miko_ and are better than any _demons_! Do not lower your self to even pity them let alown be their _friends_ as you put it." Kikyo told Kagome in an angry tone.

What the three outside the hut didn't realize was that all the occupants of the hut, (except Sota I mean come on he's sick do you really think that he'd be up and about? who was still in bed and Mama who was checking on him), were hearing everything that they were saying. "What's going on? Why are you all peeking out of the door way?" Mama asked the children in a semi-hushed tone.

"Mama, the dark haired Lady out there is telling Kagome not to be friends with Inuyasha, Kilala, and Shippo no more!" Sango told her (every one who lives in the hut calls her 'Mama' even Inuyasha will eventually).

"What! Wait 'what dark haired Lady'?" Mama asked.

"Kagome called her 'Lady Kikyo' does that help?" Inuyasha asked.

Flame: Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter!

Sassy: walks in

Flame: where have you been! Candles are suddenly lit all over the room

Sassy: um…

Tomikyo: walks in and sees all the candles

Flame: oh, hi Tomikyo

Sassy: Tomikyo's here?

Tomikyo: Sassy made you angry again didn't she?

Flame: how'd you know? Looking innocent

Tomikyo: Because all of your candles are lit

Flame: oh

Sassy: tries to sneak out while Flame's not looking

Flame: Where do you think your going?

Sassy: um… nowhere?

Flame: good starts chasing Sassy around the room with a cast iron skillet

Sassy: Ahhhh! Put that thing down already! Running around the room to avoid Flame

Tomikyo: -- ok, well, please review!


	6. Ch 6: Lady Kikyo Returns Part 2

Flame: I want to thank those who reviewed the last chapter:  
Ikana Sesako: here's the next chapter!  
BloodspillerInuluver:I agree, Kikyo does needto learn how to have friends!and i dont likeKikyo. when she was alive shewassorta ok,but onece she was brought back to life..., well I wont go into that but she should stop living off dead souls! she's alive in this fic but maby I can find a way to make her die, any suggestions?  
Sassy:Now on with the story!  
Flame: Hey! that was my line! (the two walk away agruing over who's line it realy was)

Last time:

"Mama, the dark haired Lady out there is telling Kagome not to be friends with Inuyasha, Kilala, and Shippo no more!" Sango told her (every one who lives in the hut calls her 'Mama' even Inuyasha will eventually).

"What! Wait 'what dark haired Lady'?" Mama asked.

"Kagome called her 'Lady Kikyo' does that help?" Inuyasha asked.

This time: Chapter 5 Lady Kikyo Returns Part 2:

"Did you just say 'Lady Kikyo'?" Mama asked.

"Yes. …Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because Lady Kikyo holds extreme dislike for demons, and she'll especially make a point to make Inuyasha, because if there's one thing that Lady Kikyo dislikes more than demons its half-demons, I'm sorry to say. And Kagome has not learned this fact about Lady Kikyo's nature as of yet, but I'm afraid that she'll find out sooner rather than later." Mama sadly told the group. "Ok, since she's a miko she'll have already sensed Shippo and Kilala, and she might have sensed Inuyasha, but because of your human blood and you standing so close to two full demons she might not have sensed you yet. But knowing Kagome she'll have told Kikyo that she recognizes the aura's and that you three are her friends and how many of you there are, Kilala's kittens aura's have yet to fully develop so they mostly add to Kilala's. What we have to do is hide you three and the kittens. Sango, you take Kilala and her kittens into the tunnel below my room and into the medium cavern, place one of Kagome's illusion & sound hiding spells on the entrance to the cavern, then come back here and be prepared to deny ever knowing of the tunnels, caverns, and spells. Shippo, you go into the tunnel under Kagome's room, go into the cavern she prepared for you and place the same spells on the entrance, as Sango will on Kilala and her Kittens cavern, but I want you to use one of the spells that Kagome altered for you on the entrance. Inuyasha, you are coming with me to Sota's temporary room, I'll do your spells for you since you haven't been taught to yet." And with that everyone quickly went to do as they were told.

Meanwhile outside

"What do you mean '_You are a_ miko _and are better than any_ demons' and by '_Do not lower your self to even _pity_ them let alown be their_ friends'? I'm not better than any demon and I don't _pity _them I _befriend_ them! How can you say such things about people you've never met in your life before!" here Kagome was cut off from her angry triad because Kikyo interrupted her.

"_What do you mean PEOPLE! They aren't people their MONSTERS! BEASTS! CARNAL SAVAGES! THINGS!"_ and here Kagome cut off her old mentor.

"_How dare you_" Kagome said in her most low and dangerous voice, which surprisingly was quite scary for a 5 year-old, which caused Miroku, who had only heard her use that particular tone once before, to cringe and look at Kikyo with pity in his eyes. Kikyo unfortunately had left the village before that tone was developed and mistook Kagome's anger and her dangerous warning tone too lightly. "How _dare you_ say those things about my _FRIENDS_?" at this point Kagome's eyes started to glow a pinkish color around the edges. "Not only do I have to listen to the villagers complain about us housing demons, but now one of the few people I thought would understand, goes and tells me that I'm better than my friends and that I should just tell them to get lost?" when Kagome finished saying this her eyes had been over come with the glowing pink light and her outline was just barley glowing. "WELL YOU KNOW WHAT KIKYOU-_SAMA_? _I DON'T THINK SO!_" by now Kagome's entire body was glowing as well as just barely hovering above the ground and even though Kagome's eyes were entirely covered by her pink miko powers you could tell that she was extremely pissed off.

"Kagome-_chan_, I think that once you calm down that you'll see reason, until then I am finding it pointless to correct you. Once you get over those petty emotions like those that prompt 'friendship' and those feelings that make you think of those _monsters_ as practically kin then you will see to reason." Kikyo tried to make Kagome see 'reason' by talking to her like she was a two year-old and did not have the mental capacity to understand the gravity of what she was saying; unfortunately, this only angered the child more, a _very_ unwise decision considering that all Kagome's powers were at the surface and easier to access than when Kagome was calm.

"Then I'm sorry Kikyo-sama," Kikyo looks somewhat pleased at this, thinking that she had finally gotten through to Kagome, but her smile falls at Kagome's next words. "I'm afraid that you've forced my hand." Kikyo looks confused at this until Kagome's hands come up in a prayer position.

"What the hell do you think your doing?" Kikyo demands.

"We're making sure that you don't hurt our friends!" came the reply; but, the voice was not just Kagome's voice that came out of her mouth, it had an older, power laced, voice with Kagome's. Kikyo, who was the only one who knew that Kagome is a direct descendent of the miko Midoriko, became slightly scared, but when she remembered that there was a young boy with Kagome, (she knew that Kagome would not risk her friends life,) and she knew that the child would not use any powerful spells (that she might have learned or knew from instinct).

"Excuse my boldness, Lady Kikyou but it would have been wise if you had not aggravated Kagome-chan as you will never change her mind and even if you could change her mind, attacking her ideals and morals along with degrading her friends would not be the way to go about it." Miroku finally spoke but despite his calm demeanor, you could barely hear the edge of anger in his voice as he spoke.

"Are you a monk-in-training child? And have you attempted to change her ridiculus opinion before and know from your own experiences?" Kikyo asked finally taking note of the boy who stood behind Kagome dressed in child size monk's robes.

"Yes I am a monk-in-training. And no, I would never force my opinion upon another being of intelligence, and even if I would, I would not attempt to change Kagome-chan's opinion because I feel the same way that she does." Miroku answered with barely a hint of anger in his voice.

"I agree Miroku, excuse me _Kikyou-sama_ for my boldness but I had to express my opinion, and I agree with Kagome-chan and Miroku. Demons are _not_ lower beings, nor are they monsters, beasts,carnal savages, or _things! _And we would very much appreciate it if you would refrain from calling our friends that, or if you find that to hard at least when in the village, our presence's, or our friends presents's." Sango who had heard what Kikyo had said and Miroku's response decided to speak up as she came to stand at Kagome's left side as Miroku now stood at their friends' right one. Despite their small stature's, the two standing on either side of the glowing and floating Kagome, they were an impressive and formidable looking group of children; unfortunately, the majesty of the picture that they made was lost on Kikyo, for, she just thought that they held no real power at all. That was her mistake, the three made a powerful team despite their size and age; Kagome was the most powerful miko-in-training for her age, in fact she was even more powerful than all of her teachers put together; Miroku was powerful in his own way, and not just because of the Wind Tunnel in his hand, but because of his holy powers as a monk-in-training; and while Sango did not have powers like Kagome and Miroku, she was a demon-slayer. Kikyo did not know these facts though, and therefore she did not realize the gravity of what going against these three would be, and so she attempted to 'calm them down' which translates into 'knock them out with her miko powers' but she did not succeed because just as she carefully extended her aura to 'calm them down' her aura hit a barrier made up mostly of Kagome's miko aura and only had a little of Miroku's monkly aura with just a barely noticeable trace of Sango's battle aura. When Kikyo's 'calming aura' came in contact with the three's aura barrier the four aura's clashed creating a blast that knocked Kikyo back a foot and just as she was about to fall to the ground Aiko, Kagome's mother, came out of the hut just in time to see what was left over of the aura blast knock Kikyo off her feet.

"Lady Kikyou! Are you all right! What happened?" Aiko asked acting worried for Kikyo when she was really worried about Kikyo finding the demons that were hiding in her secret tunnels and about what the blast did to the children.

End of Chapter 6  
Flame: well hope you liked that chapter!

Sassy: and I changed my name! It's now midnight-vortex 

Tomikyo: well if you're changing your name I'm going to give myself a nickname!

Flame: and what will your nickname be?

Tomikyo: I shall henceforth be known as Tomi!

m-v: so we can only call you Tomi?

Flame: of course that's not what she meant!

m-v: oh so you mean we can call you Tomikyo _or_ Tomi?

Tomi: Sure

m-v: ok!

Flame: by the way I'll be on vacation for the next few weeks soI dont know whenI will be able to update the next chapter!

m-v: Now Review People!

Flame, Tomi, & m-v: **_OR FEEL OUR WRATH! _**


	7. Ch 7: Flame's Arrival

Flame: I'm really sorry for the wait, but first I was on vacation (cause I couldn't bring my comp to Las Vegas and the Grand Canyon) and then I was home but left about a week later (I only had maybe a page written) to go to Fort Bragg for 2 ½ weeks, then I worked on it a little bit, but when I got ready to possibly end the chapter and post it, my Uncle passed away, so I was really sad and I couldn't even think about writing.

So I here by Dedicate this chapter to my Uncle: Larry Perry, and all Uncle Larry's family and friends.

Translations:

Kaji – Fire

Neko – Cat

Hanyo – Half-demon

Iie - No

Bachan - Aunt

Kora! – Hey!

Nee-chan – Older sister

Ototo-chan – Younger brother

Onii-san – Older brother

Haha-ue – Mother

Chichi-ue - Father

Recap:

"Lady Kikyou! Are you all right! What happened?" Aiko asked acting worried for Kikyo when she was really worried about Kikyo finding the demons that were hiding in her secret tunnels and about what the blast did to the children.

Chapter 7:

"Of course I'm alright! Why wouldn't I be? It takes more than just a little aura explosion to keep me off my feet for long!" Kikyo said nastily using her anger to cover up the pain she felt at having the wind knocked out of her and being thrown rather violently to the ground. _'Why who do those brats think they are! Using my own aura against me! I can sort of see Kagome feeling for those MONSTERS but the monk-in-training? And the young Demon Slayer? Especially the Demon Slayer, she should be killing the MONSTERS not HELPING them! Why do they defy me?'_ Kikyo thought. "Did you know that these children have befriended demons and are attempting to provide shelter for them in your own home?" Kikyo asked Aiko.

"Why yes I have. Seeing as they never attempted to hide the fact, and even asked me if they could stay, I agreed to let them stay and I don't mind that they live here." Aiko responded as reasonably pleasant as possible.

"_Aiko-san!_ Why would you even consider consenting to provide even the tiniest scrap of food for these **_MONSTERS?_** They would rather kill you than accept your misplaced and ill-guided sense of hospitality." Kikyo said rather harshly.

"I have no idea what your talking about Lady Kikyo, all the young children that live here are kind and nice and have shown not even the least bit of hostility unless they were protecting themselves when Kagome first brought them to me to be treated for medical reasons; or if they were protecting my daughter, her friends and family, or in one case the whole village. Yes I know what your thinking, 'why would' as you put it 'monsters protect a village that would sooner kick them out than accept that they needed help from the demons?' well here's your answer: its because Kagome befriended them, accepted them as they are, and made them part of her family." Aiko defended the young demons in her family, making Kikyo wonder if she was not possessed by a demon, as it was the only explanation that she could come up with for the woman's behavior.

"Why would you in your right mind consent to allow _DEMONS_ of all creatures into your home?"

"Why you ask? Well it is really quite simple really, they are my daughter's friends and since they mean no harm why would I deny my daughter friends? Especially if those friends care enough to put their well being at risk for her? I am afraid that you are mistaken. You seem to believe that the only good demons are dead demons but that is not true at all! I'm sure that you have only come across bad demons in your travels but seeing that Kagome and her friends were able to use your aura against you, you must have some tiny hidden area in you that holds only anger. Due to that, Kagome and her friend's aura's used that area in you against you, and usually you would have only flinched but since you had put Kagome into a protective/defensive mood with what you had said prior to her aura's, for lack of a better word, explosion it was magnified who knows how many times. It was at least 10 times stronger than normal." Aiko informed Kikyo but she kept the specifics of how it worked, and how powerful it could actually get, to her self only sharing what she had been told that she could share. 'As it is, the only time Kagome has been able to use an aura against someone else when she is getting protective of her friends, especially her demonic friends.'

"Well I can't have demons in _my_ village so I'm afraid that they will have to leave." Kikyo said snidely correctly thinking that at least some of the villagers would agree with her.

"What do you suggest? That we leave too? Because let me tell you, those _children_ are not, I repeat _not,_ going to be abandoned out in the forest somewhere! If you force them to leave then we will have to leave also." Aiko told Kikyo stubbornly.

"But what about the village? You are the best seamstress that the village has! Even people in other villages come and ask you to make their festival kimonos!" Kikyo tried to reason with Aiko, truly worried about what would happen if she and her family were to leave the village.

"Well I guess that either you ignore the fact that these children are demons and treat them as if they were human children; or, you can cast them out. But be warned, if you choose to cast them out, both my family and I will go with them, and I'll bet that Sango and Miroku will want to come with us." Aiko said delivering her ultimatum.

"What person, or child for that matter, in their right mind would go and live out in the wilderness away from any village just because some demons were cast out of the village were they were once residing? Why would you go and risk your _life_? Your _children's_ life? And for what? Some demon whelps that have no real reason to live?" Kikyo said trying to appeal to the self-preservation side of Aiko.

Kagome who had been quiet and content to see if her mother could make Kikyo see true reason, not her own twisted version that kept her from seeing the good demons as well as the bad, finally spoke up. "Kikyo-san! It is our choice as to wither we want to go and _'live in the wilderness'_ as you put it or to even go and start our own village! It is not for you to choose but for us to! _You have no right _to condemn my friends! They have proved time and time again that they are more than trustworthy and should be allowed to stay in the village, without people whispering about them, if they choose to! Kaede-sama agrees with me!"

And here Kikyo cut in, "KAEDE! Kaede! Have you not noticed that there are things that she cant or wont teach you? It is because her power is waning!" at Kagome's doubtful look Kikyo continued. "It is true that when your power is discovered it is weak, and that it steadily grows stronger as you grow older, but once you reach the height of your capabilities your power stays the same: neither growing stronger or weaker for a time, but once you start aging more, your power steadily decreases."

"Kikyo-san why do you hate your Bachan so much?" Kagome asked and ignoring everyone's startled looks and continued. "Don't try to deny it, because I can sense the hatred in your aura when you think about her! And I want to know why?"

"Whatever gave you that impression? I don't hate my Bachan; I hate the thought of my powers waning! And I hate the fact that her powers are already waning and then this village will no longer have its miko!" Kikyo said trying to cover up the true reason for the darkness Bloch in her aura when she thought of her aunt.

When Kikyo was finished ranting Aiko, Miroku, and Sango's eyes were filled with confusion, as were their auras; but Kagome's eyes widened with understanding. "You hate the thought of being bound to this village, don't you?" a sickly voice asked from the doorway.

Everyone gasped when they realized who had spoken, but it was Aiko who spoke, "Sota? What are you doing out of bed? If you don't rest then it will take longer for you to get better so you can go and play again!"

But Sota shakily walked out the doorway of his home, down the few steps, continued past his mother, and coming to stand between his formidable older sisters, and said "its true isn't it? You just don't want to admit it to others, let alown your self! Kagome-nee-chan can tell if a demon is good or not! Unlike you who can only tell if its demonic, and can barely sense if its peaceful or not!" Sota continued.

"How dare you speak to me like that! I demand the respect that I deserve! Before I left I sacrificed _everything _for this village! And how do they repay me? By telling me, ME, _who had protected this village since I completed my training and allowing my Bachan to focus on training the next group of Miko's,_ that I should get out and learn self control! But of course they said it politely: 'why don't you travel a bit, learn what all you can about your miko powers?' well of course I had to comply, even _my own Bachan_ agreed with them!" Kikyo ranted. "But you even a mere child are not allowed to talk to me like that! I deserve respect and I demand my do share! So you had better cease speaking to me like you are my better, because I have no betters! Especially not sickly little brats!" Kikyo yelled.

"Kora! How dare you speak like that to our _sickly_ ototo-chan!" Kagome and Sango both yelled at the same time.

"I can speak to anyone anyway I like! I am your better and you must listen to me! And I will tell you this one last time before I do it myself: banish those demons from your home and this village or I will be forced to purify them in your own home!" Kikyo demanded.

"Kagome-nee-chan would never allow you to purify part of our family! Nor would Haha-ue make any one in our family leave our home or our village! If they want to leave then that's their choice, but if they want to live here then we let them we even invite them to live in our home! And after a while they stop being friends and become family!" Sota said confidently. "If Chichi-ue were still alive he would agree that they are a part of our family and he would fight you every step of the way if you tried to purify them!"

"Oh, is that so? Are you sure about that?" Kikyo asked in a sly 'I-know-something-that-you-don't-know' kind of tone.

"Hai! Sango-nee-chan and Miroku-onii-san would fight you too! They are our family and we won't let anything happen to them!" Sota said sounding so certain that if Kikyo hadn't believed him before then she would now.

"Even if your older siblings fight me, I will win for they are only children and I _will_ purify those demons. There is no stopping me. You would be fighting a useless battle; I am stronger, older, and more experienced, you have no hope of beating me." Kikyo said not willing to admit that she might be bargaining for a fight that she couldn't win. "Now let me past before you force me to hurt you."

"Iie." Kagome said standing her ground.

"What did you say?" Kikyo asked her voice dangerously soft.

"She said 'Iie'." Sango said her voice as determined as Kagome's and as soft as Kikyo's.

"I heard what she said, I wanted to know why she defies me."

"Because Kagome is purer than you ever were or can be." Miroku said his voice calm but had a determined look in his eye.

"That is the most ridiculous thing that I have ever heard, she is just a child!" Kikyo said insulted.

"Kagome-nee-chan is stronger than she looks! I have seen her pick up a bolder with just her powers and use it to frighten away the village children when she was trying to help a Kaji Neko Hanyo who was hurt!" Sota defended his older sister.

"Why would she help a Hanyo? Those _half-breeds_ are worse than _full_ demons! Why on earth would anyone even consider considering helping those _things!_" Kikyo asked disgusted. "They are emotionally unstable and they never use the same trick twice!"

"Flame wasn't like that! She's my friend and I won't have you talking about her that way!" Kagome said, defending her friend.

"Who in their right mind would name their child, even if that child is a half-breed, 'Flame'?" Kikyo asked.

"Someone royal!" Souta shouted before anyone could stop him.

"Sota! Hush! You know that she hates it when people know that!" Kagome hissed in Sota's ear.

"Did you say _royal_?" Kikyo asked. "_You_ made friends with a _royal_ youkai? Why this is perfect! You can take me there saying that you wanted the youkai to meet me and since it trusts you it will let us in and then we can purify them all!" Kikyo said excitedly. "What do you say to that?"

"Iie, IIE I WONT DO IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! I WON'T LET YOU!" Kagome screamed. She screamed so loud that Inuyasha, Shippo, Kilala and her kittens heard it. Inuyasha who was closest to the entrance of the hut strained his ears to try and hear what the girl was refusing to do, and what he heard next shocked him, he heard a distant roar (AN: think of Kilala after she transforms.) and then it was quiet outside, when he couldn't hear anything, he assumed that they were looking towards where the roar had come from. (AN: I had to bring Inu, Shippo, and Kilala, back in somewhere. --')

Out Side

As the being that captured everyone's attention came into view; Kikyo gasped, Miroku, Sango, and Aiko looked on in Awe, Kagome stood smiling, there in all their fiery glory were 4 giant Kaji Neko's flying through the air towards them. But it was the neko in the very front that drew their attention. Its coat was blood red, with black on its ears, paws and tail. (AN: think Kilala with a red coat instead of cream.) When the 4 cats landed, the one that had been leading suddenly transformed into a girl with blood red cat ears and tail, claws, fangs, and had blue cat eyes.

- - - - - - - - -  
I think that I'll end it here. It's been a long day; and I gotta finish my homework.

Ja,

Flame


	8. Ch 8: Mt Hakurei, Finished Ch

Flame: Here is the complete chapter 8 and I'm sorry to those of you who had read the first part but didn't get to read the part that I forgot to save. Since I was an idiot and didn't realize it until just today I will leave an authors note at the end of the first part.

Translations:

Daijoubu Ka? – Are you Alright?

Neko – Cat

Sumanee – I'm Sorry

Onegai – Please

Usoda! – That's a lie or Your lying!

Iie – No

Obasan – (1) Aunt; (2) middle-aged lady

Arigato – Thank you

Demo – But

Datte – Because

Hai – yes

Aa – yeah

Last Time:

**As the being that captured everyone's attention came into view; Kikyo gasped, Miroku, Sango, and Aiko looked on in Awe, Kagome stood smiling, there in all their fiery glory were 4 giant Kaji Neko's flying through the air towards them. But it was the neko in the very front that drew their attention. Its coat was blood red, with black on its ears, paws and tail. (AN: think Kilala with a red coat instead of cream.) When the 4 cats landed, the one that had been leading suddenly transformed into a girl with blood red cat ears and tail, claws, fangs, and had blue cat eyes.**

This Time:

Chapter 8: Mt Hakurei

"KAGOME-CHAN! Daijoubu Ka?" the girl asked as she ran over to Kagome and began to inspect her for damage.

"Hai Flame-chan, I am fine." Kagome answered the girl.

"So this is the hanyo _royalty_ that you became friends with is it Kagome-chan?" Kikyo asked sounding slightly amused.

"What's so funny miko?" Flame asked distrust in her eyes.

"Did you not tell her of me? Why Kagome-chan I'm hurt!" Kikyo said pretending to be hurt.

"Who is she Kagome-chan?" Flame asked.

"She used to be my teacher before she left the village 2 years ago, but she is not the same woman she was then." Kagome said angrily with something akin to hate in her eyes.

"Yea! She's mean now! She wants to purify all demons wither they are peaceful or not!" Sota said.

"Is that so? Then why don't you try to purify me miko!" Flame said her eyes narrowing in distaste.

"With pleasure! You will be the first royal youkai that I've killed." Kikyo said confidently.

"Your welcome to try but its near impossible to purify me. People have tried before, but they failed." Flame said thinking that it was only fair to warn the human miko of her ultimate defeat.

Kikyo immediately spread her aura out trying to slow Flame down with purifying energy, it didn't work. "Is that the best you can do? That pitiful amount of purifying energy isn't strong enough to harm a child!" Flame taunted.

'_Why isn't it working? It always slows them down at least a little bit! I guess that I'm going to have to try harder.' _Kikyo thought as she poured more of her purifying energies into her aura. Then Kikyo's eyes widened a fraction when she saw a completely human looking girl where Kikyo was sure that Flame had been standing just a few seconds ago. _'Did I perhaps use too much of my powers? Or was the girl just weaker than everyone had made her out to be? This is a puzzle, well I might as well gloat and put her down, she challenged me and I won, pure and simple!'_ Kikyo's eyes took on a 'I'm-stronger-than-thou, kneel-and-kiss-the-ground-I-walk-on' look and she started to smirk at the human looking girl. "It appears as though you were not as strong as you claimed to be, and look what happened, I turned you into a human." Kikyo said smugly not noticing Kagome's smug look but she did notice Flames.

"Sumanee, did you really think that you could defeat me so easily? Onegai, I turned myself into a human! Like anyone else ever really could unless I let them!"

"Usoda! No demon has that ability nor does any half demon for that matter!" Kikyo yelled in disbelief.

"Your right," here Kikyo started to look smug again. "No _other_ demon has this power, I have a pendent that allows me to go into any of my 4 forms at will." Flame continued ignoring Kikyo's smug look, and that look quickly slid off her face when what Flame had said sunk in.

"Iie! Iie! That's not possible! U…U…Usoda!" Kikyo said sounding scared.

"Iie, Iie I'm not. I'm telling the truth. Now you leave Kagome-chan alone or Mouka'll have to deal with you." Flame said very calmly but no one could mistake the dangerous glint to her now human looking eyes, as one of the large cats stepped forward with a low warning growl.

"What reason do I have to bother Kagome-chan?" Kikyo asked trying and failing to sound innocent.

"That is Kagome –San or –Sama to you, she is well respected in these lands to all the youkai and humans alike. If I hear that you have been bothering her, her family, or the demons that reside in her home and are part of her family, Mouka will deal with the problem, you. Is that clear?" Flame said in her 'Lady of the Eastern Lands' voice.

"H – Hai, Flame-Sama! This humble miko pleads that you will be merciful and let this poor soul live!" Kikyo begged her voice sounding very convincing, but her sent was filled with deceit.

"Flame-chan! Don't believe her! When I just looked at her aura it was filled with deceit, hatred, and malice!" Kagome yelled to her friend shuddering because Kikyo's aura was still spread throughout the area and all the evil vibes Kagome was getting from her was making her uneasy.

"Is that so? If that is the case then she must be taken someplace where she cant hurt anyone, do you have any suggestions Aiko-obasan?" flame asked in a slightly scary voice.

"Why, just a few months ago someone was telling me, a traveler I think, that there was a place that monks or priestesses were taken if they should go bad. We all wish that there was not a reason to have such a place, but unfortunately it is true. I believe that it was called Mt. Hakurei, if that's at all helpful Flame-chan." Aiko said digging into her memory. **(AN: Right about here is where it was cut off so continue reading!)**

"What? This is an outrage! I am NOT I repeat **_NOT_** a dark miko! How dare you imply such a thing Aiko-san! Are you saying that I am weak enough to succumb to evil? How dare you!" Kikyo yelled ranting on and on.

"Arigato, Aiko-obasan. That is most helpful. Demo, would this traveler have happened to tell you where to locate the Mountain? Datte then we could take this dark miko there now and get it over with." Flame said acting as though she hadn't heard a word that Kikyo had said.

"Hai, I believe that he said that it was a few days travel on foot and that it was to the North of here." Aiko told the group as she looked to the sky's to see if there would be any semi-immediate weather changes. (AN: I'm not sure if Mt. Hakurei is really in Northern Japan so forgive me if I'm wrong.)

"Did you not hear me? I said that I'm not a dark miko!" Kikyo yelled to the skies.

"Aa, Aa, we heard you, we just decided that it wasn't worth our time to listen to what you were saying." Flame informed Kikyo, voicing what we all were thinking, but just didn't want to say because we were used to seeing her in a good light.

"How dare you! You impudent little half-breed child! I deserve more respect than that!" Kikyo yelled outraged. By this time Kagome had finally figured out why Kikyo was yelling for all to hear about 'the respect that she deserves' and acting scandalized, it was because she wanted the other villagers to hear and come and decide that we were treating her badly and kick us out of the village.

"Flame-chan, once we get her secured, I would like you to meet someone, though they are your complete opposite of a cat. Would you please just give them a chance?" Kagome asked.

"Sure, if it means that much to you I will give this friend of yours a chance." Flame offered.

-----------------

Flamesama: well this is the completed chapter so if you hadn't reviewed already or even if you had for the incomplete part of this chapter please review and tell me what you liked, what you disliked, anything you want! But please just review!

Mouka: Flame has had a very stressful week with one of her friends ditching her (call her friend A) and point blank telling another of their friends (call her friend B) that she (A) didn't want her (B) to eat with her (A), and two other people (who had invited friend B). and then friend A had told another of Flames friends that she (A) was mad at her but won't tell her why! So please review and make us feel better?


	9. Ch 9: Getting Ready

Flame: ok, here is the next chapter, and thank you to those of you who read this story and even more thanks to those of you who review! All my reviews lift my spirits and make me feel good so please review!

Translations:

Yume – Dream

Arigato – Thank you

Wakatte – "alright" or "I understand"

Onegai – Please

Hai – Yes

Nee-chan – older Sister

Matte – Wait

Last Time:

"**How dare you! You impudent little half-breed child! I deserve more respect than that!" Kikyo yelled outraged. By this time Kagome had finally figured out why Kikyo was yelling for all to hear about 'the respect that she deserves' and acting scandalized, it was because she wanted the other villagers to hear and come and decide that we were treating her badly and kick us out of the village. **

"**Flame-chan, once we get her secured, I would like you to meet someone, though they are your complete opposite of a cat. Would you please just give them a chance?" Kagome asked. **

"**Sure, if it means that much to you I will give this friend of yours a chance." Flame offered.**

This Time:

Chapter 9: Getting Ready

"Kagome-chan, how are we going to get her to shut up?" Flame asked looking at the still screaming Kikyo.

"Sango-chan can do that. Sango-chan would you please introduce your Hikaratsu to Kikyo-san?" Kagome asked her friend/sister.

"Of course, I think that they might even get to be as good of friends as Hikaratsu and Miroku-kun! Maybe they'll be even better friends, who knows?" Sango said delightedly.

"Ok well while you do that, Miroku could you please go look for some stout string? And a blindfold? Please?" Kagome asked.

"Of course Kagome." Miroku answered and then left to find the items she requested.

"Kagome-chan I believe that you remember Shinka and Mouka? Have you met Yume yet?"

"No I don't believe I have, how old is she?" Kagome asked.

"She's 14, and has a twin brother named Kai." Flame answered.

"It is an honor to meet you Kagome-sama, Flame-hime has told everyone that we are to treat you as we would someone of her blood. And seeing what I have today, I would willingly treat you as such even if Flame-hime had not instructed us to." Yume said as she bowed to Kagome.

"Oh, onegai don't bow to me! I get enough of that from people just because I'm a miko, and I cant tell them not to bow to me because that wouldn't be proper, but I really don't want to be bowed to just because I know someone!" Kagome begged Yume somewhat desperately.

"Wakatte, since you seem to hate it so much I wont bow to you unless we both happen to be at a formal function, how does that sound?" Yume asked.

"Arigato!" Kagome said smiling.

"Kagome-chan should we go see your friend now?" Flame asked.

"Hai! Lets go, he is in the cave under Sota's room." Kagome said leading the way and dragging her younger brother allong to put him to bed. When everyone got inside Kagome began giving orders: "Sango, its safe to go get Kilala and her Kittens now so why don't you go and get her? Miroku, go and get Shippo ok? We don't want him to think that we forgot about him or that we haven't been able to stop Kikyo from trying to purify everyone yet. Flame could you come with me please?"

"Nee-chan what about me?" Sota asked his older sister.

"You, my dear brother should not be out of bed and so as soon as we get Inuyasha out of the cave your going back to getting better, and there will be no discussion about it, understood?" Kagome asked.

"Hai, Nee-chan, Wakatte." Sota said, sad that he wouldn't get to go and help take Kikyo to the holy mountain.

"Ok now that that's settled I'm going to go and get Inuyasha." Kagome sates as she pulls up the trapdoor to the cave. After Kagome had climbed down she let her eyes get adjusted to the light then she said "Inuyasha where are you? "

"I'm right here." He said from somewhere in front of Kagome whose eyes were still getting used to the darkness but she could see his eyes. "Is it ok to come out now?"

"Hai, come on there's a latter behind me and I want you to meet a friend of mine, she's a half-firecat demon." Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha's hand and pulled him to the latter so he could go up first.

Once the two were back in Sota's room, Kagome made introductions: "Inuyasha this is Flame, she's a half firecat demon; Flame this is Inuyasha, he is a half dog demon." Kagome said.

"Pleased to meet you, if you are Kagome's friend then you must have a good heart, otherwise you would not be where you are now, Kagome's special that way." Flame said genually glad to meet him as she had only come across two other half-demons, and both through Kagome.

"Nice to meet you too, I guess, I thought that all half-demons were hunted down and killed at a young age?" Inuyasha asked, curious to see how she had survived so long.

"Everyone in my lands are forbidden to hunt half-demons, and if I catch someone hunting them down, I hold trial and usually have them relocated to another land. I refuse to harbor anyone who would hunt down a child just because they are not the same." Flame said her voice had turned passionate due to the topic.

"Matte, what do you mean by 'I refuse to harbor anyone who would hunt down a child just because they are not the same'?" Inuyasha asked.

"What I meant by that statement was that since I am the Lady of these lands I wont let anyone reside here if they are hunting down anyone just because they are different. I will however, let them live in peace if they are no longer actively or passively hunting or helping someone who is hunting down people if they are different." Flame answered trying her best to explain it to him.

"Oh, now I get it, I didn't know that you were the lady of these lands." Inuyasha said. "And I'm glad that someone is doing something to try to create a place where half-demons can live in relative peace."

"Well someone had to eventually, and no one else seemed to be doing a thing in that direction, and I couldn't stand it any longer! So once I discovered that I myself was a half-demon, and was the late Lord of the Eastern Lands own daughter, I just had to do something, and now I had the means to do it!" Flame explained.

"Flame-chan, will we be stopping by your palace on the way to Mt. Hakurei?" Kagome asked.

"Yes Kag-chan, we will to gather supplies and to get Shinka to help keep the _miko_ contained, since you have trained with the both of us as well as Mouka we are almost immune to miko attacks of all but the strongest kind." Flame said, then she asked, "will you be coming with us too Inuyasha?"

"Umm, I guess if it's alright,…" Inuyasha said uncertainly.

"GREAT! The more the merrier and that way I can be sure that the villagers wont find out about you and try to come after you while I'm not around." Kagome said and clapped her hands together once.

"Hey! I can take care of myself thank you!" Inuyasha said hotly offended that the human girl thought that he couldn't take care of himself.

"Hey! That was uncalled for! She was just worried about you! She considers you as her friend now and as her friend she is intitled to worry about you! Look at me, I'm _at least_ 10 years older than her and she treats my safety with as much care as if I were an infant!" Flame whispered furiously only loud enough for Inuyasha to hear, but not Kagome, glaring at him the whole time for the look of hurt that crossed Kagome's face and the sent of sadness that she was beginning to emit. "And you know what? I let her because it makes her feel better and because I know that besides my own blood, there's someone who genuinely cares about me, and not just because I'm their Lady! Now you apologize to her or you will never be welcome in my lands again!"

"Feh, like I care, it'll just be one more place I'm not welcome!" Inuyasha said and like Flame he made sure that the now silently crying Kagome couldn't hear him, but at Flame's furious glare (and the fact that his fire-rat robe was starting to smell like smoke,) he relented and said; "Kagome, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way…" after his apology he trailed off sadly when he smelt her tears and realized that he had really hurt her with what he said and was instantly afraid that he might actually run off, the first person who showed him kindness since his mother died.

Kagome sniffed slightly, smiled, and said "Its ok Inuyasha, I know that sometimes I smother people, not every one comes out and tells me to stop though," at Inuyasha's slightly panicked look, she hurried on, "and most of the time I don't know that I'm doing it, so if I start again, feel free to stop me."

"Ok, if you say so…" he responded worriedly, and thought _'I'm going to try to not be so mean about her smothering me again, and as long as it's not too overbearing she can smother me as much as she wants.'_ And with his new resolve, Inuyasha began his slow journey of trusting someone other than himself.

----------------------------------

AN: ok! Here is the long awaited chapter 9! I am sorry for the nearly month-long wait but, I was just stuck, I know where I want to go, but am not necessary sure on how to get there, so forgive me if I get terribly long winded, and I cant really help the somewhat filler chapters, but there are some points that I will need for later, so please bear with me… suggestions, comments? Please tell me in a review and check out my other story: The Prophecy. In this story Sesshomaru finds an old scroll that his father wrote and on it is a prophecy, and a letter addressed to Sesshomaru, as the story progresses, it will have the finial battle and eventually the prophecy will make sense.

Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

An: 1/17/06

Ok, I am sorry for the delay in the chapter should anyone besides Midnight-Vortex, my betta, is reading my story. I am afraid that writers block is not an answer that most people hope to get. But since I did have the dreaded writer's block, I had decided to look back at my previous chapters to try and pick up the original thread of the story, as I felt I was just being plain random in my story and most of my recent chapters had been fillers and I had not taken the time to write an acceptable story that readers would appreciate, so I hope that I did not run the people who reading this story off. As I was reading my first few chapters I noticed that they were incredibly short and the plot, (my ever-growing weak point), was hardly there, if at all. So this note is to express my sorrow at not being able to update due to the fact that somewhere in the previous chapters I lost my plot, I am currently trying to find it and am attempting to make my story better. I am partially rewriting the beginning of my story and I am also adding to it. By doing this I hope that I can make my story better and not be so random. I am sure that with a lot of hard work and elbow grease I will be able to get this story off the ground. I will not delete any chapters until I am happy with the way I have rewritten the ones that will replace them. I am afraid that since I will be doing this, I will not be able to write any new chapters and post them, as I have to determine the direction that the story is going in. I suggest that once I start updating the later chapters you go back and reread the beginning so that the story will make sense.

Thank you for your time, please enjoy the rest of your day or night,

Flame-sama


End file.
